


Crunch

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-X2, Pre-Slash, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Kurt finally has a chance to enjoy snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Kurt crouches, tail swishing back and forth as he shuffles forward. Fresh snow crunches with his tiny movements. Scott watches, shrinking into his coat as the wind picks up. 

"Would you like a scarf? Or a thicker coat?" Scott scrunches his shoulders up as a snowflake lands on the back of his neck. 

Kurt shivers, curling his tail over his neck for protection. 

"I like the cold," he calls, though his tail curls tighter, "I never got to enjoy snow in the circus, because ve vere always moving and vorking." 

"Have you ever made snowballs before?" Scott crouches, wiggling his fingers before he pulls them from his pockets. 

Sulfur mixes with crisp, clean air as he bamfs, tail scooping up snow.


End file.
